


Protect Clan Lavellan

by Robin_Alex



Series: Stories of Freyna Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, God This is Bad, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex
Summary: I failed the Protect Clan Lavellan mission in my first play through and thought it was weird there was nothing else to it. So I wrote a thing.It's the first thing I've written and posted something so, I hope it's ok.





	Protect Clan Lavellan

Ambassador Montilyet,

I regret that my help for your Dalish allies came too late to be of use. By the time my forces arrived in the area, the Dalish had been scattered or killed, and there seems little left of their clan.

I understand your Inquisitor must be feeling the loss of her clan. Please accept these gifts and my promise of future help whenever it is necessary.

Yours,  
Duke Antoine of Wycome

 

There was another letter attached, addressed to the Inquisitor herself.

 

Inquisitor Lavellan,

I deeply regret what happened to your people and I hope you can accept my apology and will continue to work with Wyc-

 

The inquisitor never finished reading the letter as she crushed it with a shaking hand. Tears in her eyes, she left without a word. Her advisors shared a look of concern, before deciding to leave Lavellan to her grief.

For the next few days no one saw the Inquisitor leave her quarters, food was left on a plate outside the door and an empty plate as in it’s place an hour later. Orders were passed through the crack in the door.

No one had seen the Inquisitor in a week and her advisors were getting anxious. When the door to the war room opened they went silent as the inquisitor walked into the room, their was a herd set look to her face, eyes sharp she looked each of them in the eye. “We have a lot of work to do.”

The inquisitor was never the same after that, no longer was she the young Dalish woman, bright eyed and happy. She now had a hard look in her eyes she was now sharp and dark, ready for the next deadly thing to be thrown at her. Because nothing, nothing could be worse than her family being destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna write more things for my Lavellan, hence the series thingy, uh, so yeah have fun?
> 
> Edit: Of course I realize mistakes after I post this.


End file.
